I'm Canada
by TheAwesomeMoustache
Summary: Hello, My name is Canada, or Mathew if you prefer. I am the second largest country in the world, but sometimes it's like I'm not even one at all. But a lot of surprises are coming, I can feel it! Wait, what? Who am I?...I'm Canada...Oh well. (Just a random story, Canada's viewpoint. Better than it sounds)
1. First Day

Hello, my name is Canada. Now, before you ask 'Who is that?', Let me tell you something. I am the second largest country in the world (the largest being Russia, but whatever) and I am also a very developed country and am one of the wealthier nations. And also, think about all of my land area (3,854,082 miles squared, in case you didn't know) in miles, and imagine managing to skim over, completely ignore, and forget every single one of them. I learned that yes, it is very possible to do this. Hah, I bet that if I'll ask you who I am now, you won't remember. No cheating, either. (I'm Canada...)

Despite what everyone thinks, I do not mind being ignored. I wish I was ignored more often, anyways. Because when someone does manage to see me, the space in the corner, the ghost in the chair, or the creepy lurker ( Some of the security guards thought I looked suspicious ), my brother is seen instead of me. We may share the longest border in the world, but we aren't the closest of brothers. We aren't twins!. Canada. America. It doesn't even sound the same! I even carry a first aid kit at all times now, because you never know when shady gansters look for America but beat up Canada instead. (Cuba has brass knuckles, in case you didn't know). I remember the first time England ever yelled at me. His voice was enough to scare away all the birds within a hundred mile radius.

"You bloody wanker! Alfred, how dare you sabatage all of my teas! Do you know how expensive they are?! Just because you have enough money to splurge on burgers doesn't give you the bloody right to touch my tea! How the hell did you pass through all my locks?!And- Wait, what's wrong? What are you crying? Whatever fool, I'm going home."

I was eleven years old, and I think he had a fight with France before all of it happened. He never used to raise his voice at me, and I remember being so confused. Until it happened more often. It still happens now. Examples:

"Amérique! What are you doing here? You owe me thirty bucks!" -France.

"I know what you did to my panda, aru! What the hell?!" -China.

"You become one with Russia, da?" -Russia ( Although I don't know if it was really meant for America... )

"America-san... I'm afraid I can't talk to you for the rest of the day, It seems everyone doesn't like you currently." -Japan (He doesn't talk to me anyways, so whatever.)

Just a few examples. I'm sure there are more, but if I told you all of them, I would stand here for an hour. Honest. And lately, that's all I've been hearing. I'm NOT America, Alfred, America's hat, or the empty space at the table. Do you still remember who I am?

I'm Canada...Just in case...

Today is another world meeting. Of course, we never get anything done, so it's no wonder why the economy can sometimes be a mess. The meeting starts at ten, but I usually leave by nine thirty. A good walk in the morning always does me good. But before I leave, I have to feed my adorable polar bear, named Kumajirou. By the way, where is he? "Oh Kuma? Kuma! Breakfast!"

"..."

Damn...

"Don't make me do this, Kuma... It's the last one.."

"..." Fine. I see how he is.

"IT'S SALMON!" I yelled. It's the last salmon in the fridge... I actually do like salmon, but Kumajirou eats it before I can even have a taste. I felt a breeze and then a pain on my right leg.

"Hungry..."

I stomped to my fridge, and pulled out a the salmon, while geting the milk and eggs out. The minute I dropped the fish into the bowl, it was in the paws of Kuma. So far so good... I mixed up a quick batch of pancakes and put it on the pan. Just because I'm quick on time, doesn't mean that I can't make good pancakes. Maple syrup. Forks. Plates. Breakfast. Yummy.

Five minutes and I already had the 'cakes on the plate. We both munched in silence, polar bear to country personification. While I was munching, there was another pain, this time on my left leg. "Yes, Kuma?"

"..." I looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" He asked. My spirit drooped until I even pushed away my pancakes. Do you still remember who I am?

"I'm Canada."

* * *

I was right on time for the meeting. I would've been there earlier, but I walked a little more slowly than usual. The weather was nice enough, though. I'm not going to say America's weather is great all the time ( why we have meetings in America, I don't know ) but it was okay. I would've preferred rain, if anybody would listen.

"There aren't ANY good English pubs around here...Alfred, why..."

"Oh hush Angleterre. Try the French one around the corner in that little avenue," France said. He at least looked better than Britain, who looked like he got ran over by a truck.

"When is it time to switch to England? I guarantee that all of you will be happy living over there! They have good beer-WHOOPS-I mean tea, and the food is better," Arthur slurred. Everyone , including me, cringed visibly. And for once, Arthur was so drunk he didn't even notice. I guess he partied a little too hard last night. Suddenly, a voice in the corner piped up.

"You talk about good beer? Germany has good beer! I don't know what they put in it but it's delicious and it tastes good with pasta and it's the best and there's wurst-"

"ITALY, what have I told you? I don't have 'good' beer, I have the BEST beer!"

"Ya, it's more awesome than America's!"Prussia yelled. Germany just rolled his eyes. Then the door literally flew off its hinges.

"DID SOMEONE SAY AMERICA?!" And speak of the devil...… But he still continued.

"You had to have been talking about me! And the weather's nice outside! Right China?"

"Whatever, aru. Get out of my way, please,"China said. He stepped through, with another person on his heels.

"China-kun, I really would like to know where you got all those plushie pandas," Japan inquired.

"MOVE, YOU TOMATO BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO SLOW?!AND GIVE ME MY TOMATO BACK!" (Guess who?)

"My little Lovi, can't you see this tomato is bruised? Here, have another one," Antonio said. I still don't know how he has room for all those tomatoes in his pocket, but I don't think he ever runs out. Finally, it looked like everyone was almost here. We are just missing...

"You save seat for Russia, da?"

Everyone looked towards the doorway (technically there wasn't a door anyways...) and it seemed everyone shuddered. Don't get me wrong, Russia's great and all, but...He creeps me out a little. Every time he even just stands there, it seems like his aura turns a shade of deep purple, and his pipe is always in his hand like he's ready to use it. I tried to talk to him once, but if you were talking to a person with a solid, metal pipe in their hands, what would you do?

"Yes...So, is everyone accounted for?" Arthur asked.

Both Lovino and Antonio spoke at the same time. "Si."

"Da." -Russia.

"Oui." -France.

"Duh!" -America.

"Hai." -Japan.

"Shi de." -China.

"Do I get pasta?" -Italy.

"Ja." -Germany.

"Is this over yet?" -Prussia.

And now me. "I'm he-"

"Okay then for today's meeting, China will make noodles, Arthur makes, well, nothing, Germany will make wurst, and everyone will be my supporters!"

"While you do what? Inhale burgers and shakes?" Arthur asked.

"No, idiot! I'll be THE HERO!"

Again, another meeting with no progress.

"And Canada will be the manager of the supporters!"

At that statement, all eyes were on Prussia. Then I saw the blank faces, but I couldn't blame them. Even I was surprised. In three, two, one...

"Who?!" -Everyone.

* * *

_Hello, how are you? (Insert response here) Oh my gosh, that's fabulous! Anyways, How did you like this story? Should I continue? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please rate & review if you liked. ( sorry for any spelling & grammar mistakes ) Bye Moustachians! ( I love moustaches... )_


	2. Surprise!

Everyone was staring at Prussia. Even I was staring at Prussia. Sure, he just started attending meetings a while ago, but still. He should understand that no one notices Canada. And this is the part where you go 'Who is that?', and then I explain and then you nod and smile and say "Hi Canada," but you still don't get it. That's how it works. But today, everything got thrown off track. Oh, I really wish Kuma was here...

"What do you mean, who? Canada is over there!" A Prussian finger pointed at my direction.

"So your name is...Canada?" Spain said, a confused expression clearly etched onto his face. What will it take for them to understand that Canada is a COUNTRY, NOT A NEW WORD.

"Ciao! I was wondering who you were, but I don't think I see you very often..." Italy exclaimed.

"Canada! Pardonnez-moi, it's just that you always sit back there and I hardly see you!" France said, looking at me, _seeing _me, talking to me.

"Hello, Kanada. Nice to meet you." Germany greeted. I wearily waved towards him.

"It's very nice to be of your acquaintance, Canada-san," Japan said. I struggled to hear him over Arthur's sudden outburst.

"THAT WAS CANADA THE WHOLE BLOODY TIME?!"

"What's wrong, amigo?" Spain called across the table.

"Your friends WITH THE EYEBROW BASTARD?!" Lovino yelled.

"Wait a minute, Canada? My brother Canada? Dude, how've you been?" Alfred asked, reaching over to pat me on the back. This is a dream, isn't it? In a minute I'll wake up and go back to being Mathew, the ignored Canada. Alfred hasn't even acknowledged me in...Forever.

"Excuse me? WHO ARE YOU CALLING BASTARD?!" Arthur screamed in rage, his eyebrows shooting to the sky, and his face turning as red as Spain's tomatoes (Didn't think that was possible, by the way).

"Allo, Kanada. I have question to ask you," Russia said. I squirmed in my seat, partly because of the attention and partly because of Russia's eyes staring at me and-

"Found one! Hear you go aru, I have one for every country, but I never knew who 'Canada' was. Should've told me who you were sooner, aru!' China said, his hand thrusting what appeared to be a tiny panda at me. I grabbed it off the table and saw the little words 'Canada' sewn on it in red thread. My heart warmed a bit, and I felt better than I have in a long, long time.

"I swear I didn't know, I'm so very sorry...umm..."Arthur trailed off, deep in thought.

"Canada." I said, helping him out.

"Ah yes, right, Canada, I knew that! Haha..." He exclaimed, sheepishly putting a hand behind his head. Right... I guess it really has been a long time since anybody noticed me, since I felt so embarrassed.

"I don't get why you guys are acting like you don't even know him, I mean he's been here way before I even started going with my brother to the meetings!"Prussia huffed, his silver hair going in all directions. I thought it was cute for a moment, but I just looked away. My eyes landed on Lovino arguing with Spain and England trying to join in against Lovino.

"Kanada, you become one with Russia, da?"

Umm...

"Italy, stop trying to get the panda!" Germany's stone voice echoed throughout the room, directed at Italy. But where is the Italian?

"OW! GERMANY! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

I looked under the table. Italy was actually right by my bag underneath my chair, my mini panda peaking from the pocket. He crawled out, clutching his head in his hands. Germany marched over and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Canada! It's just that the panda,... It called to me! I swear! It's just too cute! Germany, I want one!'' Italy said, half to me and half to Germany. I just smiled.

"It's okay."

"My head hurts now!" Italy whined.

"That's what you get!" Germany said, before folding his arms.

"Will you please stop fighting and come to a peaceful solution?"Japan asked. He wasn't talking to Germany, since he walked away, and Italy was busy... Wait.

"But this bastard called me an idiot! He's just jealous that the lovely me has a girlfriend!" France gloated. Steam came out Lovino's ears.

This was actually all beginning to look comical. England, Spain, and (for some reason) France, against Lovino. It looked like Lovino was going to rip all of their heads off, but I don't think they realized it. And then Japan was in the midst of it, trying to unsuccessfully come to a solution. Maybe he just doesn't understand that there can be no solution when Lovino is involved? America was talking to Germany (one of the few moments of when they get along). And finally, Italy was practically being dragged across the floor, desperately holding on to China, reaching for the bag in the asian nation's hand.

"-I'll give you pasta and tomatoes and wurst and anything else but I want a panda! Pretty please, China? I'll do your laundry and dust your house and-"

"Italy, remember when you got yours? You just lost it when you tried to sneak into the pasta factory! You idiot!" Germany yelled, across the room, now annoyed since Italy was starting to give him the 'puppy eyes' (which, by the way, looked pretty sad). I was glad that finally the attention was off of me. Sometimes, its nice to just look and listen instead of doing all the talking. It's one of the perks of being...Canada.

How nice. Suddenly, a small 'ding' went off.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Make me deaf, will you?!" -Arthur, leaving while silently cursing.

"Well, I'm off on a date!" -France.

"I have pasta to cook!" -Italy, dragging a reluctant Germany with him.

"People won't yell at themselves." - Lovino, grumbling obscenities (which would be better if you didn't hear anyways)

"Don't yell at random people, mi tomato, I can't bail you out of jail again! Oh, and adios!" -Spain.

"Me and Japan have... Asian things to do." -China, grabbing onto a flustered Japan, while holding a 'PlushPanda' catalogue.

"Beregi svoyu zhizn." -Russia. (Chills ran down my spine when he said this...)

"And since I wasn't able to get free food, I'll have to go to the nearest McDonalds to be a hero, with no supporters," Alfred grumbled, his head hung low.

"What were the supporters for, anyways?" Prussia asked. I was curious too.

"Oh! I wanted to make a strike against Burger King for their un-awesome food. Well, see ya." -Alfred. I didn't even realize that it was only me and a certain Prussian in the room until an awkward silence placed its weight on my shoulders.

"Hey Mathew, are you free today? There's a hockey game at the local stadium, and West will probably be stuck with the pasta-head. I really don't feel like tagging along today. So what do you say?"

"I would love-I mean like-to go with you. But I have a question..."

"Ya?"

"Why?" I asked, hoping he knew what I meant. Today was the best day I ever had in a long time, so what's the catch?

"Just so that today, everyone know who you are. The land of hockey and many other things like Justin Bieber, but most importantly-"

"Maple syrup," I finished. He chuckled.

"Yeah, maple syrup. So let's go," he said. I just hooded and followed him out. The air was cool against my face, and it looked like nothing but nice weather was happening. Instead of just finding something else to do, Prussia wanted me, not Germany or anybody else, to hang out with him. I'm not a ghost or a space or a nobody. I'm not even America.

I'm Canada.

* * *

_Hello! So, how was the story? You like, no? Rate and Review if you liked, please. Should I continue? This is meant to be a short story, but it is possible to re-work it! Bye Moustachians! Or maybe I'll use Russia's Google Translate farewell that creeped out poor Canada so much:_

_'Take care of your life...'_


	3. Regular' Day

*_Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in vacation :)*_

* * *

Let me just say, yesterday was the best day of my life. Ever. Here it is, straight from the source: Canada (Come on, you should remember who I am) has had the best day of his life, being a personified country and all.

First, Prussia dragged me to the hockey game. It was AMAZING! I didn't even care who the team was, as long as somebody won. And believe me, no one has ever heard such cheering in their life, unless they managed to also attend a hockey game with a Prussian. The puck was constantly moving, neither side giving up. Even I was so moved as to cheer for both sides (I know, blasphemy to some people). The only thing that could've made it better was if I had a gallon of maple syrup by my side.

The game ended with a tie, and all was well. I was perfectly fine with the results, but, ahhm, a certain _*cough _Prussia _cough* _person was yelling all sorts of obscene words, until a threat from security shut him up. Then after the excitement was over, Prussia forced me to step foot into an _arcade. _Let me also say that I have never seen such competitiveness in _my life._ _"Hey Canada let's play air hockey! " "No, there are some teenagers playing already." "I'll take care of that!" _

I don't think I need to tell you that he got us kicked out (In case you didn't know).

I wish I took a picture of the whole debacle, since it tragically ended in the security guards chasing us down the streets because for a minute Prussia could've been another Lovino for all those curses that flew out of his mouth. Which is how we found ourselves in front of my house, damp because of the light drizzles of faint rain. We said our goodbyes, and have I told you that yesterday _was the best day of my life?! _

* * *

Today, I woke up feeling warm and happy, as if I was a cloud. Kuma was on the edge of my Canadian decorated bed. There was a hop in my step as I dressed and got ready. Sunlight streamed through my windows, and today, I looked forward to being Canada for once.

Kuma was served his 'Pooky Polar Pebbles' for his breakfast, since SOME POLAR BEAR just happened to take the last salmon. He was not a happy camper. I made my customary pancakes, with maple syrup and the fixings and everything else you could think of that was edible to be on pancakes (It was just maple syrup, but let me have my moment). I rushed out the door with a quick 'Goodbye', and I _think _I shut the door behind me. My brisk walk landed me in from of the meeting room, and I knew, I just _knew, _that this meeting was going to have no progress, _like always._

"You bloody idiot!"

"Angleterre, allow me to explain-"

"Shut the hell up already! Haven't you had enough arguing for once?!" Germany yelled, his face already pinching.

"I brought my panda, China!" Italy squealed, thrusting a small panda almost identical to mine in the Asian man's face.

"That's great aru, now please, get off."

I saw England bickering with France, Germany having a headache, Italy talking to China, and both Japan and Russia sat silently. And not surprisingly, the day hasn't even started. Welcome to my life. Suddenly, an accented, almost musical, voice filled the room.

"Lovino, please, we need to attend this meeting! Stop resisting!" Spain chided, pulling a frustrated and red-faced Lovino with him.

"You bastard! You tricked me! YOU WILL PAY!" The more grumpier of the Italian brothers screamed. But this was all routine, so no one even batted an eye. But _everyone _turned to look when a loud '_crash' _ was heard. No one needed to even take a guess on who it was.

"Dudes, get ready, because today just got a whole lot more awesome!" America yelled. And also, not surprisingly, there was no door anymore.

"How did you know I was coming, Amerika? You must've seen my _awesomeness _from a mile!" ( I think we all know who that was)

"Hmph," America scoffed, turning away. Probably because he couldn't think of a quick comeback.

"Umm, not to bother anyone, but this meeting will start soon, yes?" Japan quietly asked. Even if he was quiet, everyone heard.

"Da, I'm getting bored here," Russia said, holding his crowbar a _little too tightly _for anyone's liking.

Every nation in the room sat down, including me, in their respective seats. I don't think we were all thinking clearly enough to call role. Everyone was here, anyways. Germany stood up, and cleared his throat. "Today's subject for the meeting is global warning, so-"

"I think that if France stopped thinking he was so hot, we wouldn't be having this problem, am I right? If we took him away from women for a week, think about how changed to world will be!" Prussia said, smugly leaning back in his chair. I sneaked a glance at France.

"No...Women?..._For a week?..._" A dazed France mumbled.

"I happen to quite like that idea, it's bloody brilliant!" England chimed, watching all color vanish and drain from the French man's face. I felt the urge to laugh, though I choked it back with a cough.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"I think we should take that French fry and-"

"Mi tomato, don't be so rude, I think France might last through a week! Maybe a month would do the trick," Spain said, cutting Lovino off from God-knows-what he was going to say.

"Aru, a month is not enough, let's teach him a lesson! I propose two months, and a month without wine!"

"THAT'S IT YOU ASIAN TORTURER!" France yelled. China couldn't even get out his wok to defend himself before the French man launched himself at him.

"Calm down, Furansu-san, (**btw, in Google Translate, it means France)** don't hurt my friend, please," Japan pleaded.

"GIVE ME THAT TOMATO YOU BASTARD!" Lovino yelled, his words being heard across the room, where I was. He and Spain were fighting, dust flying up in the air. Russia was watching, and I was almost sure he was mentally egging them on. His gaze further proved that. Germany was trying to control Italy, who was bouncing all around the room from the tension in the air. And apparently, America did something to annoy England again, because they were bickering back and forth.

Prussia looked at me helplessly, almost as if to say, _fix this,_ but I merely shrugged my shoulders. I'm Canada. The most I can do is make pancakes, I guess. He stared at me for a few seconds more, until I realized he was about to do something drastic. Would I regret this?

"Hey guys?" Prussia said, his voice raised a little. But that did nothing to quiet the room. In fact, I think it even got louder, if that was possible.

"GUYS!" He yelled. Nothing changed. With one last look at me, he opened his mouth wide and stood on his chair.

"HEY EVERYONE, THE AWESOME ME IS GAY!"

At once the whole room stopped. Even Italy stopped 've'ing and looked. You could hear a pin drop.I bet that you could even hear people outside, if you paid attention. But no one was listening to the innocent people outside. They were too busy staring at a certain albino, who was panting and looking around.

"Got your attention now?" He asked, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. No one laughed.

"Hey...Why are you all looking at me like that for?...Do you all think that I was...serious?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the tension in the room alleviated, or at least that's what I thought. It might've turned into pudding, molding around and sticking to the people such as Germany who had his mouth wide open.

"I just wanted to say that I found a small polar bear, and I was wondering who was the owner. And by the way guys, I'm _seriously _kidding...'

I was surprised. Kuma was here? I don't know any other nation who owned a polar bear...But nevertheless, he held Kumajirou up in the air. His claws swiped at the empty air, and I stood up.

" Umm, he's mine, thank you for finding him. Where did you find him, actually?"

"Oh, I saw him wandering in here and I decided to be awesome and pick him up. He's cute and adorable, by the way," Prussia said, handing my darling pet to me. He just looked at me with an empty gaze. Can you guess what came next?

I sure can tell you, _just in case you don't know, _he looked at me full in the face, a look that completely said with no needed words, 'Who are you?'.

Up until now, not a nation moved from their place. Until a 'ding' went off. One by one, everyone filed out of the room. Just like yesterday, only Prussia was left. "Like polar bear, like owner." He said, and walked out the door.

What the heck was that supposed to mean?!

* * *

_Hello again! This chapter is slightly longer than the rest, but please don't be bothered. I tried my bestest (yeah peeps, that's officially a word now) at this, so accept my gift. Please rate and review if you liked, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! My apologies for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors. Goodbye, my Moustachians! *I hope no one was offended by Prussia, it was just something I can imagine him doing :)* (P.S: Can anyone guess what Prussia meant by his last comment to Canada?)_


End file.
